


Aeredzel

by Kagame



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Morally Ambiguous Character, Self-Insert/OC - Freeform, Twin Byleth AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagame/pseuds/Kagame
Summary: Thrust into the world of Fire Emblem: Three Houses, as Byleth, how will Aer proceed with a twin sister, a goddess reborn, and those who slither in the dark? Well with magic of course. But will it prove to be a more corrupting force than imagined?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Hello world my name is... Bylead?

This wasn’t what I was expecting. I mean, sure no one can really claim to _know_ what happens after death, but this… well it’s not something anyone would have guessed.

And that was another thing, I couldn’t even remember how I had died.

One moment I was crossing the street downtown and then…

And then… I was here… watching a woman with blue hair ~~take an axe to the back in order to save a younger girl with stark white hair.~~

And then… I was here… watching a woman with blue hair **_cut through a man’s axe with her sword_** **,** **_in order to save a younger girl with stark white hair._ **

Things happened rather quickly after that, and I was really only half paying attention because… I had already seen this before, like three times before actually… and I knew all these people… or characters rather… and so I was a little busy freaking out over the fact that I had somehow ended up in a Fire Emblem game.

“Hey kid. You’re not just gonna stand there all day, are ya?” The question knocked me out of my stupor. I turned to see an older man talking to me. _Oh no..._

“Ugh… no?” I answered hesitantly, unsure if I should call him Jeralt, or captain, or dad. _It would be really weird to call him dad._

I was then reluctantly pulled into a conversation with the hulking, and much louder in person, Alois, who absolutely insisted we all accompany him and the group of students we rescued on their journey back to Garreg Mach Monastery. 

The blue haired woman took her place next to me as we began our long trek, not sparing a single word or so much as a glance as we marched forward.

_Female Byleth… or is she just Byleth? For that matter who am I? I mean… male Byleth, I guess? I mean, Jeralt called me his kid, and introduced me as such. But… that raises a lot of other questions._

“Excuse me, I don’t believe we’ve spoken yet. I am Edelgard Von Hresvelg, heir to the Adrestian Empire. You are miss Byleth’s brother, correct?”

I blinked, opened my mouth, and then closed it. _How exactly should I respond here?_

“His name is Bylead, and yes, he is my brother.” Byleth answered for me, her voice incredibly devoid of emotion.

Claude snickered. “Byleth and Bylead? Really? Your old man isn’t very creative is he?”

“Well it’s not that outlandish. Plenty of people give their twins names that sound alike… like Haley and Bailey, or Taylor and Tyler.” I responded. “Though I will admit it is rather dehumanizing, lumping two people together like that. It can make it very difficult to establish an identity outside of being the other twin’s sibling.”

“I wasn’t aware you felt that way brother.” I suppressed a shudder as Byleth’s intense stare burned a hole in the side of my head.

“Surely you must have thought something similar as well, dear sister.” _Please stop looking at me._

“If that is the case, then I would be more than happy to have either one of you at my side in Adrestia. After all, what better way to establish yourself as an individual than leaving your mercenary band behind.”

“Now hold on Edelgard! As crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, I insist that you instead return with me!” Dimitri interrupted.

“Wow, the two of you really are tactless. I had every intention to have a pleasant journey getting to know our new companions before springing such a request. But I guess you leave me with no choice now.” Claude sighed, shaking his head. “So, how about it? Either of you interested in coming back to the alliance territory with me?”

“You really are all too eager. You should remember that we just met, isn’t it a bit unwise to place stock in strangers?” I asked.

“Maybe, but you did save us, so you can’t be too bad. Besides, it seems like an interesting gamble.” Claude smirked.

“That aside, even those close to you can prove to be unreliable. Whether you join or not, it is my own self that I will ultimately place my faith into.” Edelgard said coldly.

“Hm. You’ll prove a lacking leader if you distrust those around you.” Dimitri chastised.

_Oh joy, they’re going to argue for the rest of the trip._


	2. Call me Aer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between the Eisners and Rhea

Garreg Mach was somehow both more and less impressive than I had imagined it would be. The scale of things was grand, the architecture impressive, even the minute details in the stonework spoke of someone who prided themselves in their work. But the colors… Everything was so muted and dark, and the dim lighting gave the place a foreboding feeling, as though I were in a place not meant to be entered.

_Though I suppose I am not actually meant to be here, am I?_

**Byleth pov**

“It’s been years since I’ve set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now…” Jeralt muttered.

“Her?” I asked.

“You saw her in the courtyard earlier, didn’t you? The Archbishop… Lady Rhea.”

“The leader of the church of Seiros.” Bylead answered just as I was about to ask who that was.

“That’s right, and with how devout the people of Fodlan are, the church has managed to grow ridiculously large, making her quite a big deal.” 

_So I should try and behave then._

Almost as if they had been waiting for our conversation to end, a man and woman with green hair walked into the room.

The man spoke first. “Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop.”

“Right, hello.” He offered in return.

The woman, who can only be the archbishop herself with how ostentatious her outfit was, flashed an unassuming smile. “It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder… was it the will of the goddess that we should meet again like this?”

The corners of Bylead’s mouth wavered, turning down briefly before he recovered his composure. The archbishop’s eyes narrowed a fraction, clearly taking note of my brother’s reaction, but she didn’t comment on it as she continued her conversation with Jeralt.

“The miracle of fatherhood appears to have blessed you, Jeralt. These are your children, are they not?”

“Yes.” He answered. “Born many years after I left this place” And there again did my brother’s mouth waver. “I wish I could introduce you to their mother… but I’m afraid I lost her to illness.”

“I see. My condolences. As for you…” She showed no sympathy in her response and turned to look at me. “I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. Both of yours.” She gave a small nod in Bylead’s general direction before returning her attention to me. “What is your name?”

“My name is Byleth.” I answered with a bow.

“A fine name indeed.” There was a spark in her eyes, as though she were privy to some secret I was not. “From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy.”

“Hmph.” Apparently my father didn’t seem to care for her thanks.

“And you?” She finally turned to actually look at Bylead head on.

“Call me Aer.” He said firmly.

_Aer?_

My brows knit together in confusion as I frowned. Bylead quickly averted his gaze, refusing to look at me.

“Hm.” Not sparing my brother another second, Rhea returned to speaking with my father. “Jeralt. You already know what I wish to say, do you not?”

“You want me to rejoin the knights of Seiros, don’t you. I won’t say no, but…”

“Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked you this.” She said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“As for the two of you. I would like your service to the church as well.”

“You can’t mean-”

Rhea cut him off before he could finish. “You will be serving in a different fashion than your father. I would instead seek your services as the replacement for the professor who ran off during the students outing.”

“You want them to teach?” Jeralt asked, a look of genuine surprise on his face. 

“Instruction on combat is vital in the officers academy, many of the students are lords or those seeking knighthood. I imagine that mercenaries would have some rather useful insight for such a subject and could help in the students’ tactical decision making. Wouldn’t you agree.” She pinned Jeralt with a knowing look, as though daring him to say otherwise. Although it looked like her advisor was more upset by the matter than anyone else.

“I must step away for now, but I would suggest speaking with your fellow professors. I expect they would like a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… Farewell.” The farewell Rhea offered appeared to be directed more towards me than anyone else. That same knowing look sparked in her eyes as we parted ways.


	3. Sister's Intuition

**Byleth pov**

Jeralt sighed, shaking his head. “Forced to rejoin the Knights of Seiros… I’m sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”

“We… must work here?” I asked.

“It’s like _dad_ said,” Bylead’s mouth wavered again as he spoke. “The church is ridiculously big, their influence in Fodlan too big. We can’t just turn her down.”

“I bet it was that damned Alois who recommended you to Lady Rhea. The whole idea stinks of his meddling.” Jeralt muttered.

“Ah, hello there!” We were waved down as we attempted to exit the Archbishop’s audience chamber by an… interesting looking woman and an older looking man. 

“You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are!” She said in a sultry voice, shamelessly eyeing my father up and down.

“Er, no.” He chuckled. “I’m not the one you’re looking for. Anyway, I think the two of you can handle things from here. Good luck.” He turned prepared to leave, and whispered to me. “And, watch out for Lady Rhea. She may be up to something.” 

_Noted._

The woman looked disappointed to see him leave as she turned her attention to us. “So… Which one of you is the professor then?” She asked.

“Both of us.” I answered.

“She’s Byleth, I’m Aer.” Bylead said.

_That name again, Aer. Where did that come from?_

“Oh? Well… that’s interesting.” She glanced between us appearing just as confused as I had felt earlier. “But… you’re both so young.”

“Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know.” Her companion sniped. “I am Hannemon, a crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy.”

“A crest scholar?” I asked.

“Yes. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you come to my office. I would be happy to offer further explanation there.”

“I’m Manuela. I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available.” She directed the last part to Bylead, who responded with a nauseated look.

It didn’t appear that she took it very well as she followed up her statement with a surly, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Um, so, you’re a songstress?” I asked, trying to diffuse the tension caused by my brother.

“That’s right. I was a part of a very prominent troupe. You may have heard of the Mittlefrank Opera Company? Well I was their beautiful, peerless-”

“That’s enough of your mindless chatter Manuela.” Hannemon interrupted. “Now then, it seems you’ll be taking charge of one of the academy’s three houses. I expect you haven’t yet been briefed on the nature of each, have you?”

“My sister has not, no. But I myself have already heard of them.” Bylead began. “Each one is comprised of students from that house’s respective territories and lead by one student who is more exemplary than the rest. These houses are the Black Eagles of Adrestia, Blue Lions of Faergus, and Golden Deer of the Leicester Alliance.”

_When did you learn that?_

“Do you know the house leaders too.” I asked sarcastically.

“The three students we encountered before.” He replied easily.

_You’re joking._

“Ah yes, the imperial princess, crown prince, and next sovereign duke. To think they’re all here at the same time. It certainly is a promising year for the academy.” Hannemon mused.

“Hopefully those little treasures can behave themselves. I’d like to avoid any unnecessary trouble from them.” Manuela muttered. “In the meantime you should both get to know the students, spend some time with them. There are some odd ducks in the bunch, but they’re all good kids.”

Once we were alone again, Bylead turned to me and snickered, “Did you see that woman’s corset? It looks like a four year old strung it up.”

“Why are you acting so odd?” I asked. “First calling yourself Aer, and now you’re suddenly an expert on this place. What’s going on?”

The mirth was quickly wiped from his face as he took on a more serious tone. “It’s just as I had said on our way here. I want to forge an identity outside of just being your brother. A change of name seemed a more reasonable way of doing so than running off to some foreign land and submitting myself to one of the royals whims. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I guess.” I relented.

_But don’t think I didn’t notice you avoiding the other question._

Bylead sighed, his tone shifting to become more playful again. “I guess we should go meet with the students and get this over with already.”

“Ughhhhhh, those classrooms felt so stifling. Can you believe we’re going to have to spend hours on end there. It’s going to be so boring.” Bylead whined. “And did you hear that one asshole talk. ‘Iiiiiii’mm Jerrritzaaa Voooon Hyrrrrrm. Can I taaalk aaaanyyy sllllooooowerrrrr?’ Like goddess he’s annoying.”

“He didn’t talk that slowly.” _And you’re the one who’s being annoying._

Bylead crossed his arms and huffed. “I know I’m exaggerating, but still. And his personality wasn’t anything to write home about either. Really the only good part about him was that mask he wore.”

“You… like his mask…”

“Uh, yeah! Masks are cool, duh!” He rolled his eyes at me before sobering up. “On another note, which of the houses did you like best?”

It was odd how easily he switched back and forth from lighthearted to serious. It was as though one minute he were a stranger wearing my brother’s skin, and the next he was himself (or at least almost himself) again. 

“I’m not sure, they all seem fine enough, and they all have something they’re hiding as well.” I answered.

Bylead immediately shed his serious persona and started to pout. “That’s not any kind of answer at all.”

That night, as I was settling into my room in the commoners quarters, I found myself thinking back to how all of this started.

It was that moment, where time had been wound back. It was right after that when Bylead changed. I was sure of it.

‘Perhaps so.’

I jumped up from my bed, hand darting to the knife on my belt as I laid eyes on that strange child from my dream.

She frowned as she crossed her legs while floating in midair. ‘Please do try to contain yourself. It is not very becoming of a mercenary to be so jumpy.’

“How are you here? What’s going on?” I asked.

‘Hm.’ She tapped her chin in thought. ‘I am not entirely sure myself. But I do know that you and I are linked somehow, allowing me to appear before you while remaining hidden from any others.’

“Like a ghost?”

‘I am not a ghost!’ She fumed. ‘Though I suppose if it helps you to understand, then you may think of it in such a manner. To be entirely frank, I am not sure what I am. Oh! But I have remembered my name. I am called Sothis.’

“But my brother, you think he was changed by turning back time?”

‘Such a rude child you are, not even caring for the woes of others.’ She sighed. ‘But yes, it’s possible. Just as your death had awoken me from my slumber, it is possible that my divine pulse has awoken something within him as well.’

“It would explain his odd behavior. Perhaps I should ask him about it.”

‘And perhaps you should not. We can’t be sure of the consequences of such an action.’

“But couldn’t you just turn back time again?” I asked.

‘My divine pulse is not to be used for the whims of a child! It is for avoiding serious danger to life and wellbeing!’ Sothis shrieked.

“Fine I get it.”

‘Be sure that you do.’


	4. Welcome to the Blue Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eisner twins make their decision and Aer has an encounter with Jeritza.

**Aer pov**

“Ughhhhhh.” I flopped down face first into the bed. 

_Being Byleth is so hard… Bylead… whatever…_

I sighed and rolled over, nearly falling out of bed with how small it was. “Why do I have to put up with this? And why are the beds only singles? Isn’t the monastery supposed to be rich or something?”

_And I’m talking to myself. Better not make a habit of that, it could get me into a lot of trouble. And Byleth is already suspicious of me. But it would be so boring to try and act all emotionless. I might as well try and have fun._

“Mmmmmmmmm.”

_But what am I gonna do when I have to start teaching, or going into battle for that matter? It’s not like I can just pawn it all off on Byleth… or can I? Maybe not indefinitely, but just long enough for me to figure things out a little. After all, I can get training from faculty members. Rhea and Seteth are out for obvious reasons, but Manuela and Hannemon… between the two I can get both faith and reason. Even if I would have to put up with their more annoying quirks. If I can establish myself as a magic user then I can avoid close combat and take over instruction for those two fields as a specialist, leaving weapons training for Byleth to worry over._

A mischievous grin stretched across my face as I began to lay the foundation of my plan.

We assembled at the audience chamber the next day, Rhea began the meeting by speaking about the vibrancy of the school and it’s students before Seteth took charge and expressed his distrust of my sister and I.

“...but it is as the Archbishop desires, so I hope you are ready to receive your house. They are all quite different, so I hope the two of you made it a point to get to know each of them.” Seteth scowled.

“Yes, well since you are new here, Manuela and I have decided to allow you first pick. We will then take charge of the remaining two houses.” Hannemon gracefully offered.

Byleth turned to me and asked, “Did you have any preference brother?” 

“So long as it is not the Black Eagles, I will be fine.” I sighed.

_I know we will be put in the middle of a war regardless of which house we pick, but I really don’t need to get caught in the middle of that mess. There was just something about CF that never hit me right. Maybe it’s that I never did see anything good come out of the route, despite Edelgard’s claims for a desired change. Or perhaps it’s because of her partnership with those who slither._

She closed her eyes for a moment, appearing to weigh her options. “I suppose then… that we will choose the Blue Lions.”

_Then I will have to be careful of Dimitri’s mental state._

“Your heart has made its choice then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.” Rhea said.

“They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fodlan’s future upon their shoulders. I hope you can appreciate what an honor it is to lead them.” Seteth pressed.

Meeting with the Blue Lions was a bit more taxing than I was hoping. But my sister wasn’t much of a talker and Annete was very embarrassed about speaking to us casually the day before, so it was left to me to reassure her that it was fine.

“Really there’s no problem at all.” I said for at least the fourth time.

“You say that but…” She trailed off.

“I must agree. It doesn’t sit well with me either. Please allow us to show the respect you are due.” Dimitri interjected.

“Yeah, but the professor says it’s ok, and we already speak like this with our future king, so what should it matter.” Sylvain reasoned in between his not so discreet glances at Byleth’s chest.

“Please.” I began, just as Dimitri was about to respond. “You may speak to us however you’d like, be it casually or in a more formal manner. Either way is fine.” I sighed.

“Hm. I have no qualms with how to address you, I only wish to meet you in battle. Come to the training grounds later and show me what you are capable of.” Felix demanded.

I stepped behind my sister, placing my hands on her shoulders as I gave a nervous smile. “I’ll pass, but my sister will gladly take you up on the offer.” My actions quickly earned me a glare from both of them.

“Hmph. What kind of mercenary says no to a battle.” Felix groused.

“I too would enjoy testing my hand, professor. If such a battle is to occur, please count me in.” Dimitri chuckled.

“Pardon me, but I would love to see such a battle as well. Please allow me to observe for future reference. If that’s ok with you, Professor Byleth…” Ashe asked timidly.

“I will not have any talk of merely watching. You should join in as well Ashe. Experience is the best teacher after all.” Dimitri insisted.

_They’re all so earnest and excited. And it doesn’t appear as though Byleth will do anything to keep them at bay._

“Let’s head to the training grounds now then, it will give us a chance to learn your skill levels.” Byleth said.

“Yes, well…” I cleared my throat. “While you test them, I will be observing in order to better plan our tactics for the upcoming house rivalry battle.”

“Oh, Hannemon did mention something about that didn’t he.” she muttered.

“And your dear brother just so happens to have weaseled some information about the rules and battleground in advance.” I smirked.

“You’d willingly admit you’re a dirty weasel?” She sniped.

Of course I didn’t _need_ to pay much attention to my sister’s sparring matches considering I already knew the skills everyone would be bringing to the table, but I would have liked to have seen more before I was harassed by Jeritza.

It started small with him looking at me from across the training field, with his very intense gaze, and then before I knew it he was standing next to me.

_Please leave, please, please, please._

Of course it wasn’t going to be so easy for me as Jeritza slowly turned his head until he was staring right at me.

“Can I… help you?” I asked.

He crossed his arms and sighed. “Why are you not participating?” 

“Why do you care?” I shot back.

“Hmph… I have heard much about you and wish to see your skills for myself.”

_Alright, time to nip this in the bud._

“Well whatever you’ve heard is wrong. I’ve never even held a sword before.”

Jeritza’s jaw dropped. 

_Hm. That should shut him up._

“But…” _Oh jeez._ “You are one of the Twin Ashen Demons, said to have slain countless men and women across Fodlan.” 

“It is true that I have been called such…” I began. “And while these hands are supposedly responsible for such deaths, I have no recollection of any act of the sort.”

He stood there staring at me for a long moment, an unreadable look on his face. _Though I suppose the mask does sort of help with that._

“I see… then I suppose you and I are more alike than I had first imagined.” He finally said, turning his attention back to the spars just in time to witness my sister side step Sylvain as he was rushing her. The boy tripped over her training sword and crashed into Dimitri, sending them both toppling over.

_Oh fuck._


	5. The opposite of Sangfroid, or maybe not?

**Byleth pov**

_ They certainly have potential, but they’re still unrefined. Though we do have ten months until graduation, so we shouldn’t have any trouble getting them where they need to be. _

My brother looked rather nervous as we left the training arena, sparing a glance at Jeritza, who responded with a simple nod of his head just before the doors closed.

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” I prompted.

“Certainly not, that guy is a total…  _ Ughhhhhh _ … ” He let out a frustrated sigh and sagged his shoulders. “I want nothing to do with him.” He scowled before marching back to the classroom

Once we were back inside and the students had settled down, Bylead,  _ or Aer, I guess,  _ got to work writing on the board, sketching out what I assumed to be the battlefield for the upcoming house rivalry event.

“Please keep in mind that this isn’t exactly how it will look, but essentially the houses are to be split to occupy the northeast, northwest and southern regions of the field.” By- _ Aer,  _ began.

He quickly placed several X marks on the board within the three regions. “These represent the units and their positions, these ones here in the southern region will be us. You’ll notice there are very few of them as we’ve been limited to five units per house for the mock battle. As for who those units will be… we need to have one professor and the house leader to take part, leaving three positions open…” He closed his eyes in thought for a moment.

“Ashe, Felix, Mercedes. You three will be the ones participating in this event. Byleth and Dimitri will be taking the lead in the formation. Ashe will provide support from behind with his bow. Mercedes will use healing magic to keep our combatants in fighting condition. And Felix will be tasked with taking out any enemy units attempting to attack our support.”

He tapped his chalk on a line he had drawn on the field and continued. “This here is a wooden barricade, the house in the northwest region will be positioned behind it with archers set to take us out as we advance. So as soon as we take out the enemy’s advance units be sure to retreat to these areas, indicating dense foliage.” He tapped his chalk against several cloud looking clusters.

“We will then travel through these areas until we reach the northeast region and defeat the rest of their units, then move on to eliminate the units in the northwest region. Any questions?” Aer turned to face the students with a smug grin on his face.

“Yeah, I have one.” Felix announced. “Why am I the one stuck babysitting in the back.” 

_ He certainly didn’t phrase it as a question though. _

Aer’s mouth wobbled for a moment, fighting to keep a frown off his face. “Well… I suppose I could always entrust the task to Dedue instead…”

“Tch…” Felix scowled. “Fine… I’ll do it.”

Aer’s smug grin returned in full force. 

_ Clearly he’s having too much fun with himself. Though it is a sound strategy, so I suppose I can’t fault him for it. _

**Aer pov**

_ Boooooooooring. Bu-bu-boring.  _

My gaze flitted back and forth over the bookshelves lining the walls of Hanneman’s office as I tuned him out, not needing to hear his little speech about crests as he explained them to my sister. 

I squinted as I tried in vain to actually read some of the titles emblazoned on the spines of the numerous books of varied size. Many of the titles being written in languages I didn’t recognize or containing words that sounded as if they might as well be entirely fabricated in an attempt to sound smarter than everyone else.

_ Sangfroid Saints and the Conflagration of Ailell _

_ What does that even mean?  _

“Now then.” I was startled out of my inattentive state by Hanneman clapping his hands together. “If the two of you could both take turns placing your hand above the crest analyzer.” I tore my eyes away from the shelf as he gestured to the platform in the middle of his office floor, the intricate seals adorning it lighting up as we stepped forward.

“After you.” I said, nudging Byleth forth.

She sent me an unamused stare as she extended her hand. Unsurprisingly, at least to me, the device produced an image of an incomplete crest before us.

_ The crest of flames. The ‘Fire Emblem’ as it were. _

“Astounding!” Hanneman exclaimed, adjusting his monocle as he crept closer to the device, leaning his head forwards to better examine the projected image. “These lines would suggest a much larger image. I’ll have to recalibrate my analyzer and have you come back another time. Though judging by what I can see thus far, it would appear that you possess a previously undocumented crest! Fascinating…” At this rate he was more talking to himself than to us as he began to ramble over the possible implications of the observable cross sections.

_ Right, well if I don’t do anything he could just go on all day. _

I breathed out a long sigh and stuck my own hand forth, disrupting the projection of the incomplete crest, the light of the platform’s seals blinking out and reigniting as a new image was created before us.

_ That’s not supposed to happen. _

I felt as though my heart could have leapt out of my throat at the image before me.

“How wonderful! I never would have imagined that I would see the day where not one, but two new crests would be revealed…” I immediately began to tune the elderly man out as my heart beat accelerated, the sound filling my head and drowning out the outside world.

Displayed before me was the light projection of a crest,  _ my crest apparently _ , a diamond sat between what looked like two thorned branches.

_ I have a crest. _

**_I_ ** _ have a crest. _

_ Why do  _ **_I_ ** _ have a crest? _

**_I_ ** _ shouldn’t have a crest. _

_ Only Byleth should have a crest. _

_ I shouldn’t even be here. _

_ Why. _

_ How. _

_ What. _


	6. Do they have bananas in Faerghus?

**Aer pov**

_Is this awkward, it feels awkward, I think it might be awkward._

I resisted the impulse to squeeze Dimitri tighter than I already was, which I’m sure was too tightly already, as his evil fucking horse continued to trot down the path alongside everyone else.

_Why do I even have to go to the stupid house rivalry thing? I’m not even fighting. And why fucking horses?_

_“Evil, awful, four legged abominations.”_ I cursed under my breath.

“I wasn’t aware you had such a strong dislike for horses, professor.” Dimitri chuckled.

“It’s a lot more than just strong dislike, but yeah.” I groaned.

“Perhaps next time you should ride in the caravan?” He suggested.

“I… hadn’t thought of that…”

_It would have been a much better idea than my original plan of asking Byleth if I could ride with her._

_“We are all going to the same place, why would you not ride with the rest of us?”_

_“No, like, we would ride on the same horse.” I explained._

_“But there are more than enough horses for all of us, why would you do something like that?” She asked, tilting her head and placing a hand on her chin._

_“Ugh, you know, like, t-to bond, like sibling bonding, yeah?” I stuttered, trying to justify my request._

_She stared at me with her big, blank eyes for several moments before turning away and mounting her horse. “That would be unnecessary.”_

_“You’re so cold, dear sister.” I whined._

_“You could ride with me if you’d like, professor.” Dimitri offered. “Cerus is more than capable of supporting the two of us.” He said as he patted the vile beast’s flank._

_Truly, I am lucky that Dimitri has a heart._

_…_

_…_

_Wait…_

I loosened my hold, _albeit reluctantly,_ and slipped one of my arms out from around Dimitri’s waist.

_Do I…_

I leaned back a bit and placed my hand across my chest.

_You’d think I would have had this question sooner._

And there it was, a heartbeat.

I breathed a sigh of relief and resumed my previous state of desperately holding onto Dimitri.

“Are you alright professor?”

“N-no, I mean, yes, ugh, I’m fine.” I sputtered.

_Of course I would have a heartbeat. Byleth has the crest of flames, so she has the crest stone lodged in there._

“Are you sure? We can stop if you need to take a break. I’m sure professor Byleth wouldn’t mind.” Dimitri said, concern leaking into his voice.

“It won’t be a problem.” I insisted.

_Just having a totally different panic attack outside of the whole horses thing._

I was more than glad when we finally arrived at our destination. I dismounted that filthy, wretched beast so quickly I nearly fell off.

_Though I already miss Dimitri’s sweet smell._

I had been surprised to note that the prince smelled of bananas of all things.

_Do they even have bananas in Faerghus? Surely not. It’s supposed to be rather cold there after all. So how does he get his hair to smell like that? It must be his shampoo. But mine doesn’t smell like that. Maybe he bought his own, rather than relying on what was provided by the monastery._

“Professor?” I was snapped out of my musings by Dimitri himself. “Are you not going to come and watch?” He asked.

He and the rest of the Blue Lions had already tied their horses and retrieved their gear from the caravan, and were now making their way to the battlefield. 

“I may as well since I came all this way.” I sighed. “Not that I’ll need to, as I am sure my strategy is superior to that of our opponents.” I tacked on with a smirk.

Dimitri smiled in response. “Of course professor. We will make quick work of the others. Even Claude with his tricks cannot hope to match your work.”

_Claude… I should try and speak with him at some point. It would do good to make friends before Edelgard can ruin everything with her war._

I brushed the grim thought aside as I followed after my class.

**Byleth pov**

“And the winner of this year’s mock battle is…” Jeralt paused for dramatic effect, even though it was obvious who the winner would be considering we were the only ones left on the field. “The Blue Lion house.”

_It was astounding. Aer truly had managed to create the perfect strategy for the battle. But how was it possible that he could know of the field’s layout and enemy units so accurately? He said he weaseled out the information somehow, though he didn’t elaborate. Just as he had done when I confronted him about the houses in Garreg Mach. Perhaps there is some relation to his crest. An ability to know what the future holds before it occurs? Or maybe he shares the same power I do?_

_‘It most certainly is not my divine pulse.’_ I suppressed the urge to jump at Sothis’ sudden intrusion to my thoughts. 

_How can you tell?_

_‘It is my ability is it not?’_ she groused. _‘Surely if anyone were to know it would be me, and aside from that, the divine pulse can only turn back time by small increments. Yet your brother knew of the mock battles details days in advance. And if you would recall, he did not know the details in perfect clarity either.’_

_I.. suppose that is true. But then how is it he could possibly know so much… and why is he afraid of horses?_

**Aer pov**

_The ride back to Garreg Mach had been… well, not relaxing, and certainly not a smooth ride either, but… well I wasn’t on a horse…_

“Professor!” I was waved down by Dimitri as I exited the caravan. “I was hoping we could all share a meal together. It could serve as a victory celebration and a post-battle analysis. Would you care to join us?”

“I… don’t see why not.” I answered.

_I had been hoping to spend the time after the battle reading the intro to magic book I had picked up from the library. But, it wouldn’t do good to alienate my students. Certainly not when Dimitri was kind enough to let me ride with him to the battlefield. Something, something, repaying debts and all that._

“I must admit, it was a refreshing change from the Boar’s usual rushing in. Compared to him your tactics are actually quite decent.” Felix sniped.

“Felix, you really ought to stop picking fights with his Highness.” Ingrid chastised.

“Don’t worry Ingrid. I encourage all to speak freely.” Dimitri waved her off. “And I must agree, the professor’s tactics were truly extraordinary. I look forward to seeing what I can learn from future encounters.”

“A strategy means nothing without competent pieces to execute it. Had it not been for my dear sister taking the field, I am afraid I would have been totally helpless in her place.” I chuckled.

Byleth glared at me from across the table, her lips setting into a minute, almost imperceptible frown. “Please excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” She said.

_Was it something I said?_


	7. It's not a trinity if it has four parts

**Byleth pov**

I had been called in to speak with Lady Rhea and Seteth after the celebratory dinner.

Aer was conveniently absent. I wondered if perhaps he was still in the dining hall with the students or if he had simply not been asked to join us in the archbishop’s chambers.

“Your work with the students was remarkable. I can see that Jeralt trained you well. I do hope you were able to use the occasion to bond with the students.” Rhea said.

“I believe my brother was able to more than I.” I replied honestly. 

Dimitri had obviously taken a shine to him if their shared horse ride and the praise from dinner was any indication.

Rhea’s previously easy smile seemed strained for a moment. “I am sure there will be many more occasions for you all to connect with one another. Nothing would please me more than if you used this coming year for just such a purpose.”

“Yes, well, the mock battle was just mere practice. The real fight will take place during the Wyvern Moon. Your duty will be to properly train your students so as not to humiliate the academy during the Battle of Eagle and Lion.” Seteth said snidely.

Seteth then went on to detail an upcoming mission to lead the students of my class in removing a group of bandits, all the while continuing to insult me or insinuate me being deficient in my ability to do so.

Rhea seemed not to mind his hostility, or perhaps she was not even paying attention to him as she smiled and softly said, “I can sense something special within your heart… I have high hopes for you.”

There was something unnerving about her gaze, something that wasn’t present when she had looked at Jeralt or Aer when they had accompanied me last time.

**Aer pov**

_ Okay… so magic is divided into reason and faith, already knew that but thanks. Faith consists of light and white magic; okay I think I understand that, kinda. While reason consists of anima and dark magic… What the hell is anima? _

_ Anima encompasses the Trinity of Magic… The fuck does that mean? _

_ Why is it called the Trinity of Magic if it’s four different elements? Ice is it’s own element separate from wind, why are they lumped together? _

_ Okay so there are two separate but interconnected trinities. The Anima Triangle of wind, thunder, and fire, but also sometimes ice, so it’s not really a trinity, but thanks. And then there’s the Radiance Triangle of anima, dark, and light. Wait… but where does white magic fit into this? _

_ So white magic is recovery spells, which technically is light magic, but then only non white magic spells are part of the Radiance Triangle as it accounts for offensive magic. So the light magic that is part of the triangle is all spells meant for harming others I think, which is why there’s the separation under faith. _

_ I think. _

_ Wait…  _

_ How the fuck do you actually use magic? _

I leaned back in my chair and groaned, pressing the palms of my hands against my eyes.

_ I’m gonna lose it, I’m really gonna lose it. _

So maybe staying up till 3 to study a subject that was almost completely foreign to me was a bad idea. But you know what was a good idea? Getting a burrito before class. Great idea. Genius.

I just wish I didn’t have to make it myself. It was honestly a lot to ask of my barely functioning brain.

**Byleth pov**

“What are you doing?” I asked.

Aer raised his tinfoil wrapped… sandwich… thing? “Eating a burrito? By the way, can you believe I had to make it myself? Like, what’s the point of the kitchen staff if I have to do stuff myself, right? They were all like ‘ _ what’s a burrito?’  _ And I was all like,  _ ‘One of the best foods in existence! _ ” He exclaimed.

“And what are you doing dressed like that?” I gestured at his white tee and blue sleeping pants.

“What?” He furrowed his brow. “It’s not like we’re doing anything other than lecture today. I don’t see why I should spend like 20 minutes putting on all that armor and stuff just to stand at the front of the room for the whole day.”

“The students aren’t going to take you seriously like this.”

“Manuela’s an alcoholic, and she’s gross. So I think I’ll be fine.” He said flippantly.

“She’s a what?”

He fell asleep. Aer fell asleep at our desk while I was covering the strengths and weaknesses of pegasus knights.

Irritation rushed through me as I paused mid sentence when he started talking in his sleep.

“ _ I don’t have a driver’s licence. _ ” He slurred.

_ So this is what dad must have felt like whenever he had to wake one of us up. _

“I said I was sorry.” He whined.

“If you aren’t going to help then don’t bother showing up. I don’t need you distracting the students.” I was surprised by the feeling of heat in my chest as I spoke.

“I told you, I was up late studying last night.”

“I don’t care. We’re here to do a job.” 

_ Why was he acting like this? Dad had taught us the importance of taking all jobs seriously no matter what they were. Aer had never been like this before… before he started being Aer. _

Something inside of me…  _ hurt  _ at the thought.

I pushed the feeling aside and left to join the students for lunch.

**Aer pov**

Maybe,  _ just maybe,  _ I had made a mistake. At least in falling asleep in front of the whole class, not necessarily in my study session. I needed to learn magic after all, not just for being able to teach the students but to keep myself off the front lines in a battle. Because there  _ would  _ be many battles and it wasn’t like I would be able to just not fight ever. Especially considering the upcoming war.

It was at that moment that realization dawned on me. The war lasted for almost six years, but Byleth was only around for the last year of it. In most of that time she would be asleep. But I wasn’t Byleth, kind of. I didn’t have the fucking crest or Sothis is the point. So I wouldn’t get frozen in time or take a special goddess nap. 

_ I would be here. With everyone else. During the war. With no guarantee of survival. Oh shit…  _

I crossed my arms and sighed. “Well fine then, Byleth can be as mad at me as she would like. I can’t afford not to better myself now.” 


	8. Looking for faith with a lively demeanor

_ Okay. I can do this. It’s no big deal. She’s just a person. A horribly flirtatious person who wants to jump my stolen body’s bones. _

It was with great trepidation that I entered the infirmary to speak with Manuela.

“Oh professor, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

I suppressed a grimace, stamping down at the urge to turn tail and run. “I have a favor to ask of you, and please, just call me Aer.”

“Aer then.” She smiled seductively.

_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no. _

I cleared my throat and continued. “I am to understand that you specialize in faith based magic, correct?”

Her smile dimmed into something more professional. “You would be correct. Why the interest?”

“I was hoping that perhaps you could help me in my own… personal studies.” 

My session with Manuela turned out to be quite enlightening, despite the fact that I had failed to accomplish casting the simple heal spell Manuela had tried to teach me.

She ended up more frustrated than I was at the end, claiming I should have been able to use it even with my inexperience.

I continued to mull over everything she had told me about magic long after I had returned to my room for the night.

_ “The divide between faith and reason has more to do than just a distinction between what kind of magic is being cast, but also how they are cast.”  _

_ “Reason is based on equations and formulas, constructing a circle of magic with great care and deliberation for each part comprising it.” _

_ “Faith on the other hand, is just that. Faith. Complete trust and confidence. And while there can be formulas in the sense that greater spells tend to have incantations to strengthen them, it’s more your intent and belief that matters most. Your spirit cannot waiver for even a moment when casting this kind of magic or else it won’t work, or worse, it could even backfire.” _

_ “For most, that faith is placed in the goddess, as most of our spells are derived from the miracles and teachings of Saint Seiros.” _

My mind kept returning to that last line. The part that was doubtlessly responsible for my trouble regarding the subject.

Now sure, I  _ knew  _ Sothis and Seiros were both real and had crazy godlike powers, but that was the thing, they were  _ godlike _ , not actually gods. 

And that therein layed the problem. I can’t have faith in them as gods knowing that they aren’t, especially knowing that one of them is dead and the other one capable of being killed as well. 

_ Plus, Seiros is kind of fucked up, what with the stillborn baby crest nonsense that she did to try and resurrect her mother. So… definitely don’t trust, like, or have faith in  _ _ her _ _ at all. _

“So just what am I to do?” 

_ Wait… she said “For most,” meaning not for all. As in… there’s some other way to do it, maybe it’s uncommon, maybe even harder, but it still means I can find a way around this obstacle. _

“So then… where do I find the faith to work around it?”

**Byleth pov**

Aer was… at least being somewhat helpful after our talk. He didn’t participate in the lecture at all, but he didn’t fall asleep. Instead he spent the time grading papers, so I was at least able to have free time for myself after classes were over for the day.

Still… I felt rather distant from him, even with him continuing to call me “dear sister.”

I had decided to have dinner with dad to discuss it with him, but he seemed surprised when I told him as much.

“If anything I would have imagined you’d be closer than ever considering how…  _ lively  _ he’s been.”

And as if on cue… 

♪ “La burrito.

La burrito.

It’s so good.

To eat.” ♪

_ He’s… singing now. _

Aer’s brow pinched in contemplation for a moment as he joined us at our table.

“Or is it El burrito?” He mumbled to himself.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

_ It was supposed to just be me and dad. _

“Dad invited me.” Aer said between bites.

I leveled an unimpressed look at dad, one which he pretended not to notice.

“So how are you kids adjusting to life at the monastery?” Jeralt asked, completely unaware of the can of worms he was about to unleash on us for the rest of the meal.

“Pretty good. I mean it’s definitely different than what I’m used to, but this place is pretty swanky. The academy even gave us free clothes, sleep wear, athletic wear, an officer's uniform; I mean sure, yeah, the dorms are kind of small, but they are nicely decorated so at least there’s that. And the food is pretty good too, but no one here knows what a burrito is, so I had to make my own the first time, but the cooks here got the idea pretty fast, so at least I don’t have to worry about that anymore. But oh my gosh, don’t even get me started on some of the other staff around this place, like Jeritza-” I tuned out the rest of Aer’s incessant chatter and focused on my food as I felt a tension headache begin to form.

_ Lively doesn’t even begin to cover the change to Aer’s personality, rather he was completely and utterly obnoxious, especially when you asked him any kind of question. Hopefully dad would learn his lesson from this and be more careful in his future encounters. Until then, we would just have to endure. _

**Aer pov**

“-and then Manuela dropped her sandwich on the ground and ate it! And I don’t mean that it just touched the bread when it fell, no, it’s contents slipped out and got all over and she scooped it up in her bare hands and put it back in the bread and  _ then  _ ate it!” I laughed. “It was so gross! She had sauce all over her hands! I don’t know what kind of sauce it was though, but it looked like it was a mix of like, I don’t know, mayonnaise and mustard maybe?”

It was then that I noticed that both Byleth and Jeralt had finished their meals and were looking rather…  _ irritated _ .

“Um, so, yeah… anyway, uh, how are you adjusting, dear sister?” I chuckled nervously.

“Fine.” She snapped.

Jeralt clapped his hands together, a wavering smile gracing his features as he spoke, “Right, well… I am… glad that you both are adjusting so well. To be honest I had thought it would be a bit more difficult for you both, but clearly you’ve taken well enough to your new lifestyles. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have something to do… elsewhere.” He then got up and left rather quickly.

_ Well that seemed odd. _

I turned my attention away from Jeralt’s retreating form. 

“Does he seem different to you?”

Byleth stared at me for a long moment, bringing her finger up when I tried to open my mouth, before finally answering, “Does he seem different. Are you really asking if  _ he  _ seems different?”

“Well-”

“The only one  _ different  _ here is you.” She said in a low voice.

She practically ran out of the dining hall afterwards, garnering the attention of everyone else still in the room with us.

_ Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut. _


	9. Secrets within the Red Canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter 9 is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, there is a playlist for this fic. It's listed with all my others that I've made for fics in Silver Playlists. Give it a listen if you'd like and tell me how you feel about it, or if there are any songs that you think remind you of Aer.

_Oh yeah, I forgot about this particular problem._

I was in the library perusing books that related to faith, both magic and churchwise since they were so heavily intertwined, when I remembered that Solon was a thing, mostly because he walked up to me and asked if I was in need of any help.

_Now if only Monica was here. Then it would be a real who’s who of body snatchers._

“Ugh, no… thank you, um…”

“Tomas.” He answered with a smile.

“Right, it’s… nice to meet you, Tomas.” I shifted the books I had collected and reached out to shake his hand.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

_Oh I did not like how he said that._

So naturally I decided to put the whole exchange out of my head as I pieced together a new life and schedule. 

I studied magic in my free time and somehow got roped into helping with the greenhouse on the weekends. 

Then during school hours I graded papers and tried to help organize Byleth’s lesson plan while she was actually teaching. I had ended up taking the reins precisely **once** and even then it was only because Byleth made me after receiving a complaint from Seteth. 

One of the students was a fucking snitch apparently and didn’t approve of me “Sitting around in my pajamas during class time.”

It was probably Ingrid. She seemed like the type to rat me out since she oftentimes took to inserting herself into the other students’ business and lecturing them.

I ended up giving a yoga/meditation seminar in the courtyard by the classrooms because I was both lazy and I had **definitely** never participated in anything even remotely comparable to weapons training. 

The students seemed to like it well enough though, and it gave me an excuse to wear the athletic gear instead of having to deal with armor or the stuffy officer’s uniform while Seteth observed our class to ensure the lesson was “Worth our students’ time.”

Seteth begrudgingly admitted it was an “interesting lesson in mindfulness.” So I counted it as a win.

Then Byleth scheduled for it to continue every week.

“It will be a nice distraction from the stress of their studies.” She said blandly. “I’m surprised you came up with it actually.” She added in a slightly accusatory tone.

I wilted under her stare and whined, “You really have no faith in me, do you dear sister?”

She merely ignored me and walked off.

_Wait._

I snapped upright, eyes widening.

_Faith._

**Byleth pov**

I didn’t ask why Aer was late when he waltzed up to join the rest of us as we prepared to set out to deal with the bandits. I was sure that whatever the reason had something to do with the book he held in one hand and the damp bundle of yellow cloth he had in the other. 

I was honestly just glad that he had worn his armor, though the suspicious lack of a weapon told me he had no plans in actually fighting this time around either.

**Aer pov**

_Okay, I can do this. Just gotta do some of that Naruto fish training._

I unraveled the bundle of cloth, revealing the dead fish hidden inside and cut into it with the knife from my belt.

_I just have to believe, to have faith in myself._

I laid my hands on the fish’s slimy, scaly body and focused.

_I just have to believe. Believe, believe, believe. Hehe, beeelieve, bee-leave, bee-leaf, like a bee covered in leaves. That would be a cute pokemon. Little grass/bug type bee pokemon. Oh, but there’s already Bayleef so with a name like Beeleaf that would probably get confusing._

I slapped my hands against my cheeks.

_No. Focus. Gotta focus. Wait._

I brought one of my hands to my nose and sniffed.

_Oh gross, they smell like fish. Well duh, of course they smell like fish, I literally just- no come on! Focus!_

_Believe. Have faith in yourself. You’ve already made it this far. And even if Byleth doesn’t believe in you, your students do. You can’t just stagnate while everyone else races forward, not if you wanna survive the war._

I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t cast a simple heal spell. I wasted the entire trip to Zanado hovering over some dead fish, thinking I could just make the spell work if I believed hard enough. But I couldn’t. And the longer I spent trying and failing, the less I believed I could.

_Faith. It’s hard to keep when there aren’t any results._

I sighed as I exited the caravan. 

_I don’t know that watching my students slaughter a bunch of bandits will help my sour mood, but I guess there isn’t much choice._

“Is something the matter professor?” 

I turned around to answer when I noticed that Dimitri was actually speaking to Byleth.

“It is nothing.” She replied.

_What was that about? Oh! It’s probs just Sothis, considering she died here and stuff._

Byleth stopped right next to me as everyone began moving into position.

“Next time, don’t bother to come.” She whispered, brushing past me to join the others.

_Well fuck you too, dear sister._

Not being one one to let others stop me, I marched forward, resolute in my decisions.

“All right everyone, here’s the plan.”

Everyone’s attention zeroed in on me, including a very miffed Byleth.

“Dedue, you’ll be taking point. Our first order of business is to cross that bridge there. As you can see there are already bandits waiting on the other side to meet us. They believe if they can funnel us through the bridge that we can easily be dispatched. But that’s not going to be the case. Accompanying you across will be Felix. And from behind we’ll send Ashe and Annete to provide support. Once we make it across, Mercedes will heal those injured and we will split into two teams, one heading north and the other heading west. There’s a path that way that our scouts have identified, it should lead around to where the bandits main camp is stationed. By doing this we will ensure there are no routes for escape and trap them like rats.”

And then, just to be a bit of an asshole, I turned to Byleth and asked, “Any questions, dear sister?”

**Byleth pov**

Aer’s plan was going well. Too well. Then again, it was strategically sound, and it wasn’t like the bandits we were fighting were actually that dangerous. They were rather sloppy, obviously not professionally trained, probably hungry and tired as well considering that they had been trying to avoid the knights of Seiros for a few weeks. Everything was lining up for an easy fight. 

_So why do I have the sinking feeling that something is wrong?_

**Aer pov**

_They’re making decent work of these bandits. It won’t be long until they’ve finished. But something doesn’t seem right._

I stood on the ledge overlooking the ruins below, watching as Byleth led the students through the bandit encampment. The whole canyon was filled with the sounds of blades clashing and people yelling, a discordant melody of death and anguish, no doubt it would have been almost impossible to hear over if I had been down there with them. But at this distance it was just quiet enough for me to hear the charging footsteps heading right for me.

I spun around just in time to see a hairy giant of a man raise an axe above his head, preparing to bring it down and end my life.

**Byleth pov**

There was a flash of light in the corner of my eye as I slashed through another of the bandits, cutting his war cry short. As he fell to the earth, choking on his own blood, I turned to face the source. The brilliant yellow was coming from the ledge we had left Aer on as the rest of us descended into the canyon.

**Aer pov**

_I panicked. That’s all that I would be able to say about what happened really. I panicked, threw out one of my hands and then…_

And then my crest appeared. A diamond sat within two thorned branches. Then there was a blinding yellow light that made my eyes burn, forcing me to close them and look away.

I snapped them back open as soon as the screaming started. I stood there dumbstruck, arm still held out in front me, as I stared at the man cradling the bloody stump that just seconds ago was a fully formed, muscular arm wielding an axe. 

I turned my hand around and stared at it, ignoring the pained screams of the man in front of me.

_I… did that?_

I returned my attention back to the man as he stumbled to his feet, and realized that I knew him.

I quickly glanced back to look over the battlefield, and lo and behold, the ruined remains of the temple where he was supposed to be was empty.

“Kostas? What are you-” My question was cut off short as he charged at me, a frenzied look in his bloodshot eyes.

I just narrowly avoided being sacked by the behemoth, tripping over my own feet and landing gracelessly to the side as he barreled over the edge, roaring like a wild animal until he landed with a sickening thud.

I scuttled over on hands and knees, and peered over. Kostas’ lifeless body laid on the ground below, dying the ground a dark crimson.

_Note to self, don’t turn your back on the enemy… I probably should have already known that one though. It’s like, super obvious in hindsight._

I pushed myself up onto my feet and began searching the area in case anyone else had decided to waltz up here. Not that they should be able to. Both paths into the canyon had been used by the class, so any bandits would have to somehow make it past them in order to escape.

_And yet somehow, Kostas had managed it. Which was doubly weird considering that his unit wasn’t supposed to leave the ruined temple where it started until he was attacked._

After several minutes of looking behind suspicious rocks and checking the paths into the canyon I came up empty handed. Or almost empty handed, because I had managed to find one thing, a hand.

_Well an arm, most of an arm, Kostas’ severed arm._

“That’s so gross.” I groaned as I picked it up, regardless of what I said.

Blood still oozed from where it had once been connected to the bandit leader, leaving little splatters of red behind wherever it dripped.

“Super gross.” 

I took the arm with me anyway as I descended into the canyon.

**Byleth pov**

“Sister! Dear sister!”

_Why?_

Just as we had finished off the bandits, our lancers going from body to body, piercing their flesh to ensure that there were no survivors, Aer came running towards me waving what looked to be a severed arm.

_Why?_

Aer smiled at me, tilting his head as he said in an overly sweet voice, “Dear sister, you’ll never guess who I ran into on the cliff up there.”

“Just say it.”

Aer pouted and muttered, “You’re no fun.”

“Just. Say. It.” I repeated.

“Okay, okay.” He sighed. “It was our good friend, dear Kostas. You remember him, right?”

“And if I said no?” I raised an eyebrow at him.

_I certainly don’t remember anyone with that name anyway._

“He was the bandit leader, the one who almost killed you and Edelgard when we met the students.” He said in an exasperated tone. 

I looked down at the arm he was still holding and asked, “And is that his arm then?”

“Oh! Um… yeah… he… _gave_ it to me.” 

“He… _gave_ you his arm?”

Aer shrugged. “Well… he wasn’t using it anymore?”

“So you killed him, right?”

_Please let this conversation end._

“Technically he killed himself.”

“I don’t care, as long as he’s dead.” I turned away from Aer and walked off, examining the ruins around us more carefully. The sense of nostalgia was even stronger than what I had felt when we first arrived at the canyon entrance.

_I remember this place being peaceful._

_‘I wonder why it is you recall this place?’_

My spine stiffened at Sothis’ voice.

 _‘To think that someone of your profession would be so weak of heart. Each time I speak it scares you so.’_ Sothis teased.

_You merely surprised me._

**Aer pov**

I watched as Byleth went further into the canyon’s ruins, resolute in ignoring me.

_I guess that’s fine._

“Professor?”

I turned to see Dimitri approach, cape swishing behind him.

“We should return to the monastery soon. We’re all ready for the journey.”

“Of course.” I glanced back to the direction where Byleth had gone and hesitated.

_She should be talking with Sothis if I remember right. I probably shouldn't interrupt._

“Professor?”

“Please, allow my sister a moment more… to cause yet more bloodshed in such a place, I think she is deserving of some time with her thoughts.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean…” Dimitri furrowed his brow in concern.

“You do not know why this place is called the red canyon, do you?” I asked, knowing the answer already.

“I am afraid not.” Dimitri shook his head.

I paused, choosing my next words carefully. “Just as the people of Duscar have suffered wrongfully, so too have those of Zanado.”

While Dimitri smoothed his face into one of neutrality, the sudden stiffness in his stance revealed his unease.

“The Manekete people…” _Or at least they were called Manaketes in previous games,_ “who at one time lived here, were all slaughtered. Dear Byleth is a descendant of these people.”

“I was not aware, professor. But…” Dimitri’s gaze lingered on my face for a long moment before he continued. “You speak as though you are not of the same people, yet you have called her your sister quite often and are rather similar in appearance. Both you and professor Byleth are siblings are you not?”

“Please, do not speak of what I have revealed here. It is to remain a secret, even from my dear sister. I fear she would not take news of our… differential origins that well. Our bond has already become quite strained as it is.”

“I understand. Though I must ask, why do you carry a severed arm?”

**Edelgard pov**

“Have you had your fun, Flame Emperor? Are you satisfied with their level of skill?”

_The boy remains a mystery yet, his motives unclear and his knowledge of this place greater than expected. As for the girl, I must wonder why her crest has yet to manifest it’s full power, and if what her brother said is in fact accurate._

“I find myself curious as to whether they can truly be removed from the church’s side, or if they could prove to be enemies in our future.” I eventually replied.

Lord Arundel frowned at my words, or perhaps at my hesitation before replying, “Then perhaps it would have been more prudent to simply dispose of them.”

“No… Leave them be for now. If they do in fact plan to stand in my way, then I will deal with them accordingly when the time comes.”

**Byleth pov**

_‘I believe it is time we should depart. The others will all be missing their professor, do you not agree?’ Sothis asked._

“I suppose. But like you, I cannot shake the familiarity of this place.”

_‘Worry not, for time reveals all things. I am certain that I will one day remember that which I have lost… until that time, know that you have earned my gratitude. The thieves who came here are no more.’_

“Why are you grateful?”

_‘I am unsure myself, though I am grateful all the same.’_


End file.
